Um caldeirão chamado ONU
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Minha primeira fanfic de Hetalia . Estrelando minha OC Mariana Gatto , a Brasil, e seu namorado Rússia . Um peça que se passa durante uma reunião da ONU . Sejam pacientes .


Título : Um caldeirão chamado ONU

Anime : Hetalia

Par : Rússia x Brasil (OC) ; um pouquinho de Itália\Alemanha ; one-sided America x Brasil

Avisos : Relacionamento heterossexual , yaoi , discussões , o Rússia vai usar a torneira e muita polêmica .

Rated : M para a segurança

Sumário : Minha primeira fanfic de Hetalia . Estrelando minha OC Mariana Gatto , a Brasil, e seu namorado Rússia . Um peça que se passa durante uma reunião da ONU . Sejam pacientes .

Brasil P.O.V.

"Droga , mais uma reunião da ONU . Oh , reunião chata ! Ter que aguentar aquele frânces sem noção é um saco ! Droga , droga , droga ! Mas , pior que o mala do França , é aquele americano safado . Já gritei com o Alfred para ele me deixar em paz . Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu pertenço apenas ao Ivan , meu amado russo . Eu estou entre reuniões e corredores , fofocas , provocações e arruaças também . O fofo do meu primo Itália mais uma vez foi pego com o Alemanha . Todo mundo sabe que eles têm um caso . Mas , que é o Feliciano insiste em se exibir . Oh , Feli se segura . Não envergonhe o Ludwing . Outras fofocas que rolam é que o Inglaterra anda fazendo umas magias bem sinistras . Dizem que é para azarar o Grécia . Sabem , muitos estão com raiva do grego por causa das crises econômicas que esse vem passando . Aliás , crise econômica foi uma das pautas dessa reunião . Ai , Jesus ! Esse povo mais rico só sabe discutir economia . E os empregos ,qualidade de vida , distribuição de renda ? Droga , droga , droga .

Toda essa confusão está me deixando tonta . Preciso ver o Ivan . Só ele para me acalmar . "

...

Normal P.O.V.

"Da , da , da , o que minha gatinha está sentindo ? Fala para mim . Ah , fala . É aquele francês e aquele inglês irritantes que só pensa no economia ? Ou aquele americano safado tentando seduzi-lá outra vez ? Fala para mim . Se for o caso , eu acertarei algumas pessoas com as minha torneiras . " disse Ivan , alisando os cabelos da sua amada Mariana .

Os dois estavam em seu quarto no hotel . Havia sido mais um dia de reunião cansativo . Os dois estavam em um sofá . Mariana estava deitada com a cabeça repousando sobre o colo do Ivan . Este acariciava sua amada .

Nesse ambiente de amor , os dois conversavam sobre o dia . Mas , voltando a pergunta do Ivan , Mariana respondeu : "Amor , foi uma mistura de tudo isso . A chatice dos ricos me enervou , assim como as investidas daquele idiota americano . "

"Preciso acertar a torneira em alguém ? " perguntou o russo .

"Pensando bem , talvez no Alfred . Caso , ele não se comporte . " disse a brasileira .

"Agora , vamos esquecer tudo isso , Mari-chan . Venha se tornar uma só comigo . Vamos para cama . " disse o Rússia pegando a Brasil no colo .

"Sim , meu Rússia . Eu quero me tornar uma só com você . Vamos para a nossa cama . " disse a morena .

E eles se tornaram um só por mais outra noite .

...

No dia seguinte . ...

Hora de mais um dia de reunião . Os países rumaram para o prédio da ONU . Mais discussões e discussões . É o França , o America , o Inglaterra irritando . É o Espanha e o Alemanha discutindo . E sempre acaba sobrando para o pobre do Italia . Ele sempre leva as pacandas . O que deixa o Alemanha muito desgostoso . Ninguém nota o pobrezinho do Canadá . Todo mundo esquece dele . Impressionante . O Grécia já estava chorando muito , sendo consolado pelo China e pela Brasil . Inglaterra já ameaçava fazer magia negra . Os pequenos da Asia , Africa , America e Oceania assistiam a tudo atônitos . O Irã quase saíu no tapa com o America . Foram separados pela torneira do Rússia . Dava para perceber que o russo bateu mais no americano pois este se insinuara para a Brasil . O Japão saíu berrando pedindo calma . O Itália já levantara a bandeira branca e clamava por paz . A sala de reuniões mais parecia uma luta de boxe , de tanta pancada .

Eis que o Rússia toma a frente e saí acertando a torneira em todos os baderneiros . Xi ! Choveu foi pancadaria . Só assim para as coisas se acalmarem .

...

Balanço da reunião :

Inglaterra , America , França , Alemanha , Espanha : Vítimas da torneira do Rússia ;

Japão , Brasil : Algumas lesões por estarem no epicentro da briga ;

China e Grécia : Foram pisoteados no meio da confusão ;

Canadá : Não foi notado ;

Rússia : Bateu em vários países e acabou com a confusão e a reunião ;

Itália : Saco de pancadas dos mais exaltados ;

Demais países : Sem lesões . Apenas atônitos com a confusão ;

Resultado da reunião : Confusão , gritaria , pancadarias e nenhuma negociação .

...

No quarto de hotel ...

"Ai , ai , ai , mais um pouco meu amor , aperta mais ! Ai , ai , ai ! " Ivan gemia enquanto Mariana massageava as costas dele .

"Bem-feito , quem manda distribuir golpes de toneira em todo mundo ? " resmungou Mariana enquanto massageava as costas do seu namorado .

Os dois estavam na cama . Ivan estava deitado , só de cuecas . Mari estava ajoelhada ao lado dele , vestindo uma camisola , lhe aplicando uma massagem . Pelo visto , essa noite eles não iriam se tornar um só .

E pelo andar da carruagem a reunião do dia seguinte não ía dar em nada . Mais outra reunião que acaba sem resultados .

Pelo menos , não para o russo . Ele pode se vingar do tarado do Alfred por incomodar a sua Brasil .

Depois de uma boa sessão de massagem , os pombinhos foram dormir . E que dia ! "


End file.
